


Dream a Little Dream of Me (the Mechanic's Version)

by flyingcarpet



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You dream too loudly, did you know that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me (the Mechanic's Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756162) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



Ronan shouldered open the heavy steel door of Monmouth Manufacturing, and Adam followed him inside.

"C'mon," Ronan said, continuing the argument he'd started outside, as soon as Adam slid out from under the BMW. "Let me pay you for fixing the car. If I'd taken it to the shop, you'd be getting paid."

It was a reasonable argument, but Adam felt his spine stiffen anyway. "You don't need to give me money."

Ronan shrugged and slouched against the wall, watching Adam with his dark eyes. Adam had been working outside in the Virginia sun for over an hour, and Ronan's gaze did nothing to cool him down. That might've had something to do with the dreams that'd been keeping him awake at night recently, dreams that barreled down the ley line with a wild roar, shaking Adam awake and filling his mind with tantalizing fragments of skin and taste and desire.

"Here then," Ronan said, pulling a cold can of soda out of his little fridge and pressing it into Adam's hand. The chill of it was shocking against the heat of Adam's skin and he found that he was intensely thirsty.

"Thanks," he said, dragging his eyes away from Ronan so he could tilt his head back and drink.

Ronan's room was filled with dream debris: a plant covered with brilliant blue flowers, a single cowboy boot, an acoustic guitar with eight strings. Adam looked at it all, avoiding Ronan's eyes.

"I'll dream you something," Ronan offered, and Adam nearly spit out his soda. 

When he could breathe again, Adam set down the can on the nearest surface, which happened to be the desk chair. "I think you've done enough," he said dryly.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ronan glared at him, the pulse in his neck throbbing just beneath the skin. 

Adam glared back. This hadn't been in the plan for today. He had intended to catch up on his Latin homework, study for next week's calculus exam and research magnetic field fluctuations for Gansey. Not spend hours working on a crazy dream car that didn't even have all the right parts and then, tired and sticky, confess his feelings to Ronan. But he'd been awake half the night studying, and then there'd been the dreams.

"You dream too loudly, did you know that?" In the middle of the night, desperate for sleep, Adam had been shaken awake by the sheer force of Ronan's dreaming. "Every time you dream about me. I feel it on the ley line. Like a damn train going by outside my window. Wakes me up, and I need all the sleep I can get." 

Ronan's pale cheeks flushed a dull red, and Adam knew he understood. It wasn't the night horrors that woke Adam, not the leafy greens of Cabeswater or the Barns. The dreams that woke him were all skin and flesh, heat and hunger, sweat and saliva and come. "Wait, you can – you can tell?"

"Can I tell. Hah." Adam rolled his eyes. The dreams were louder than the bells of St. Agnes. He could hardly miss them.

"Well, stay the fuck out of my dreams, then." The flush in Ronan's cheeks extended across his neck and down under the collar of his black t-shirt, and the muscles in his arms were shaking. His blue eyes were impossibly dark, and locked firmly onto Adam's.

"It isn't like I have a fucking choice!" What did Ronan think, that he might not notice waking up hard and wanting every night? It was pretty fucking noticeable.

"And you think I do?" Ronan demanded, his chin raised as if Adam were about to throw a punch. "Hard enough when I want to bring something out, and I'm focused on it. But sometimes I just dream. It just happens, okay?"

"No, it doesn't. You want something, and you're focused on it. So you dream about it. You dream," Adam said, ready to hash this out once and for all, "about me."

The words hung there in the air for a moment, and then Ronan reversed course, hunching into himself and turning away. "This is gonna sound stupid as shit," he said, muttering toward Chainsaw's empty cage on the floor. He was barely talking to Adam at all, but Adam was the only one there.

Ronan drew in a deep breath, as if he were preparing for something, and all at once Adam understood what he was about to say. Not only that, but he could see in Ronan's stooped posture, his reddened skin and darting eyes that Ronan expected his confession to be met with scorn and rejection. This wasn't the brash, swaggering Ronan Lynch that Adam had first known, not the mysterious and powerful Greywaren or the reckless and sarcastic boy who'd become his friend. No, this was the quietly thoughtful Ronan who'd paid Adam's rent and never said a word, who dreamed up a mix tape and left it in his car.

"I know," Adam said in what he hoped was a gentle way, cutting off Ronan's speech before he could begin. 

"You know what I'm going to say, or you know it's stupid?" Adam wanted to roll his eyes again. Ronan Lynch was smarter than this. At least, he should have been.

Adam was tired of dancing around this issue, tired of hoping for Ronan to make a pass, tired of sharing Ronan's unbelievably hot dreams and then waking up alone and unsatisfied. He'd enjoyed the attention at first, basked in the glow of Ronan's crush, but he was sick and tired of waiting for something that never came.

It was time to stop waiting around and actually do something.

Adam took two steps forward, crowding Ronan against the brick wall so they were only inches apart. At this distance, Ronan had no choice but to look Adam in the eye.

"I _know_ ," Adam said again, forcing the word right into Ronan's mouth and then leaning in and chasing them with his lips in a hard kiss. Ronan's head slammed back against Monmouth's crumbling brick with the force of it, and Adam could feel Ronan's pulse beating in his own lips, too fast.

Ronan gripped Adam's hips with both hands and Adam used his chest and shoulders to pin Ronan in place so he could extend the kiss, keep it going for as long as possible. Maybe, he thought, maybe if they just kept kissing all day they'd never have to actually talk about it.

"Holy fuck," Ronan swore when they finally broke apart, his lips red and swollen. He looked at Adam as though he'd just discovered Glendower's tomb and a cure for cancer all at once.

"Were you ever gonna make a move?" Adam asked, taking a half-step back so they were no longer pressed against the wall. "Or did you just want to keep dreaming about me and never actually--"

He didn't get to finish the taunt, because Ronan grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and kissed him hard, swallowing his words. Adam grinned against Ronan's lips, wrapping his fingers around Ronan's biceps and holding on as they tipped and fell onto the bed.

Neither one of them got much sleep that night, but Adam didn't mind too much.


End file.
